


Bachelors

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between a dear old hobbit and a dear old elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelors

“It's a truth universally acknowledged that a single ellon in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.”

Now who could argue with logic like that? Elrond sipped his tea as he waited for Glorfindel’s response.

“Perhaps that is true for some, but as for others such as myself, I prefer to be without a wife,” said Glorfindel carefully.

The Halfling chewed his biscuit thoughtfully and then proclaimed, “Despite your lack of desire for a mate, espouse that there is an elleth out there who prefers not to lack a husband.”

“Your meaning being, Mr. Baggins?”

“My meaning being, Mr. Findel, that all Elves have a match, is that not so, Elrond?” Bilbo nodded as Elrond confirmed this with a nod of his own. “Somewhere, there is a pretty Elf-maiden yearning to be wed to you.”

“I sincerely hope not,” insisted Glorfindel dryly. He swirled his tea about in his cup and then a smile appeared. “What of you, Mr. Baggins?”

“What of me, Mr. Findel?”

“As far as I am aware, you yourself never married. Could there not possibly be a Hobbit-maiden awaiting you somewhere or other?”

“If indeed there is a match for me, I think I shall leave her be,” answered Bilbo. “The thought of a one-hundred and eleven year old Hobbit-maid does not delight me in the slightest.”

“And the thought of a one-hundred and eleven year old maid, Elven or Hobbit, does nothing for me, either. So let us simply live life as happy bachelors and be done with it.”

Bilbo smirked slightly, having read the riddle, and nodded in agreement.


End file.
